Halfwit
by lumos maximum
Summary: Reply to The 'H' Challange. "I was earth, muddy, bruised and flawed just like earth had become by the circumstances. Hermione was the heavens I admitted to myself but not the heaven death wanted me to embrace; she was a different kind of heaven."


I wrote this short one for "The 'H' challange" hosted byWerewolf Vampire Mistress.  
I said '10' and she gave me the word Half-wit.  
So, thank you for teaching me a word I could put to use (yes, I've never heard it before)  
New word, results in an quite unusuall shipping from my part.

_Enjoy_

Lumos Maximum

* * *

Wordcount: 800  
Title: Half-wit.

They tell me that I, Harry Potter have lived past my expiration date despite fate and the heavens longs for my body. I often ask why they tell me this but they answer me that if I am witty enough to avoid my prewritten death sentence I should be able to figure out the answer myself. It came as a shock to me when I laid under the sky that turned from evening blue to a mix of saffron and peach with one of my best friends next to me feeling everything but witty. We laid there and I had no words, no spells or thoughts running through my mind. I was blank and Hermione, she smiled, carelessly for the first time after the Second War and observed the magical play of colors that displayed on the sky. It was mid June and she whispered something about triumph and the wonders of the world. I only assumed that she meant the sky so I observed it and her in silence. The sky in its greatness was only the small divider between earth and heaven. Just like the small grass straws between our body's with its complexity and simplicity divided our body's the sky divided our worlds. I was earth, muddy, bruised and flawed just like earth had become by the circumstances. Hermione was the heavens I admitted to myself but not the heaven death wanted me to embrace; she was a different kind of heaven. She was a heaven that accepted me for living and even managed to love me for living.

It was the niggling breeze that crept out from the forest to hit us both reminded me much of the year I spent lurking between bushes and leafs with the heroine next to me and somehow she was reminded about it too.

'We survived' Hermione whispered.  
'I will never forget' I told her, she was listening to my words still with her eyes fixed at the transforming sky. She didn't know what I was talking about but I turned my head to the left to fix my eyes at her bushy hair instead of her absent eyes and she asked me what I meant.  
'That you stayed' I said and watched her eyes feast on the sky one last time before meeting my gaze.  
'Harry…' Hermione said and she stared deeply into my greens with pleading and concern in her eyes. Her nutty brown eyes reflected traces of the little light left on the sky.  
'I wish I took better care of you, you know, when you were sad about him and cried.' I said with a badly hidden frown because she smiled. She smiled the smile she reserved for when I was at the hospital wing after a great win on the broom or when she was in the hospital wing after a battle that could be lost. It was the smile that told its viewer that she was relieved that there was still life in the person but grief that it had to be lived so recklessly or stupidly. In this case her smile meant stupidly.

'You did your best' Hermione told me and placed her hand carefully into mine. All that time alone in the tent, longing after someone close that I realized was her didn't do me good but here she was, the bushy haired beauty with her delicate fingers pressing desperately towards my beaten and worn out ones. She was almost everything I ever wanted her to be; happy and safe.  
Almost everything but mine.  
'I could've done more' I told her stiffly.  
'No…' she examined and she broke the eye contact to stare back at the saffron and peachy sky. There were traces of tears and mixed emotion in her wise eyes before she closed them painfully.  
'Ron is known for his half-wittedness, maybe that's why I love him'

Her hand clutched my hand even harder at Rons name and we both lost ourselves to the sky; the triumph she whispered about felt small compared to her hand wrapped by my hungry fingers and the silent echoes after the whispers of the wonders of the world was nothing next to the world of wonders she introduces me to by her presence.

If I only been half-witty enough to hug her when she cried, kissed her cheeks when she longed and grab her tightly when I desired I might have her all to myself. But I wasn't half-witty at all, I was logical and under the ever changing sky I know that this, right here is the way it is suppose to be. The feeling of everything being right while laying there in the grass with her hand in mine, sky above our heads and southing silence was logical, and so were we.

---- ---- ---- ----

_If I failed. in catching the spirit of this ship I am sorry right know. I really am.  
But I enjoyed writing this, I hope I didn't steal the time of reading 800 words from you._

_And I thank you for reading and I thank you very much for reviewing.  
L.M_


End file.
